In a process of establishing a wireless network connection, an access device of a wireless network and a client (that is, a terminal device) of the wireless network need to be configured. For example, in a process of establishing a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) network, a Wi-Fi access point (AP) and a Wi-Fi client need to be configured. In the prior art, the access device and the terminal device of the wireless network may be configured by entering wireless network information, for example, a network name, an encryption manner, and a password of the wireless network, on a configuration page.
However, the foregoing configuration operation is complex and error-prone, thereby decreasing configuration efficiency and reliability.